


Okuyasu Uses His Stand

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: diamond is unbreakable, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Comedy, English, Funny, Gen, It'S jOkE, funny joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: And he uses it well!





	

Okuyasu and Josuke were walking past the train station on their way home when the stupid one saw something new. To his surprise, a new "No Tresspassing" sign was on the door to the station staff's break room, and it was in english, not Japanese runes.

Okuyasu saw the sign, and grinned. He didn't speak much english, but he knew certain phrases.

"Hey, Josuke! Check this out!" Okuyasu said happily, summoning The Hand. His Stand swiped his hand down at the sign, erasing part of it. Reality joined together to close the tear he formed, creating a new sign with a new meaning.

"No... assing?" Josuke read aloud.

Okuyasu laughed.


End file.
